


The Feeling Of Your Fingers In My Hair

by cleverly



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, maybe? ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverly/pseuds/cleverly
Summary: Blaine really hates his curly hair, but Sam absolutely loves it.





	The Feeling Of Your Fingers In My Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s something that’s been on my computer for a while now, but I decided to finish it and post! I hope you enjoy!

If you knew anything about Blaine Anderson, it was that he completely hated his natural hair. While many might like the idea of having messy, curly hair, Blaine was not one of them. People who wanted to have curly hair didn’t understand just how much of a nuisance it truly was. That without product in his hair, Blaine’s hair would look like a wild animal; it was something out of Blaine’s worst nightmare. 

This is why Blaine was never seen without gel in his hair; except for the few performances for glee club, where Blaine had styled his hair to give him a curly or wavy look. But, even then, Blaine had some form of product in his hair. His hair without product was an absolute disaster and Blaine was downright embarrassed by it. So, he made sure he always had gel in his hair, that every strand was covered, and that he always had extra gel on him in his locker, his gym bag, and in his car, just in case.

That being said, not only did Blaine wear hair gel while he was in public, he also wore it while he was at home. Call it habit or whatever you like, but even in the comfort of his own home, Blaine’s hair was styled to perfection with gel. Today was no exception for the brunette, it was a Sunday afternoon and he was in his bedroom, sitting on his bed playing video games with his best friend. While Blaine had opted to wearing a loose fitting t-shirt and sweatpants, his hair was as pristine as ever. But, that was just the norm. 

Sam sat behind Blaine on the bed, wearing a similar laidback outfit as his friend. His hair, which had begun growing longer day by day, was pulled back into a ponytail. Blaine was never a huge fan of long hair on guys, but he had to admit that it really worked on Sam. It suited him and, although Blaine would never admit it, lately he had been fighting the urge to run his fingers through Sam’s hair—to see if his best friend’s hair was as soft and silky as it looked. He would never act on this, though.

Blaine was also jealous of Sam’s hair, how it was straight and easy to maintain. He had mentioned it in the past and Sam had simply chuckled, flipping his hair jokingly, before changing the subject.

The two have been playing video games for about an hour, only stopping to get snacks or to have a bathroom break. While in the middle of double teaming against a crowd of zombies, Sam pauses the game and falls back against the bed. He lets out a groan and rubs his eyes; Blaine looks over at his friend curiously, wondering why he had stopped.

“I’m getting a headache, dude.” Sam moans, massaging his temples. “Do you think we can take a break for a while?”

“Yeah sure, man.” Blaine response, placing the controller on the ground, before turning to his friend. “You need an Advil or something? I think I have some in my bathroom.”

“Yes please,” Sam mumbles, as he turns on his side, curling himself into a ball. Blaine looks over at Sam in sympathy, before making his way over to his bathroom. He comes back a few moments later, carrying a bottle of Advil and a glass of water. 

“Here you go.” Blaine says in a soft voice, trying not to disturb Sam’s headache and make it worse.

Sam only groans in response.

“Come on, Sammy.” Blaine urges, nudging Sam’s leg with his knee. “Take an Advil, then you can nap.”

Letting out a sigh, Sam sits up and takes the Advil, drinking half the glass of water, before passing it back over to Blaine. The latter places the glass on the bedside table, as Sam resumes his previous position on the bed. Blaine awkwardly stands next to the bed, trying to decide what he should do. Deciding he should probably do some homework while Sam napped, he makes his way out of the room.

“Where are you going?” Sam asks confused, lifting his head off the pillow, to look at his best friend.

“Uh, I thought I’d get some work done while you slept. I have that essay to work on.” Blaine response.

“Oh,” Sam says, looking disappointed. “I was kind of hoping we could cuddle.”

Blaine stares back at Sam, blinking. Cuddling wasn’t something new between the two of them; they’d been known to share some cuddles—or as Sam refers to them “broddles” (bro-cuddles)—when they watched movies or tv shows. But, cuddling together as Sam slept on his bed? This was uncharted territory and the mere thought of it was causing Blaine’s heart to beat faster.

“Please, B?” Sam pouts, when Blaine doesn’t respond. 

Blaine stares at Sam’s pouted lips, trying to ignore the thoughts that filled his mind of what those lips would feel like against his own. How they would taste. Trying to shake away the sudden heat in his cheeks, Blaine smiles and nods. “Okay, fine.”

“Thanks dude, you’re the best.” Sam shifts over on the bed, leaving enough room for Blaine to lie down beside him. Blaine grabs the blanket draped on the end of the bed, deciding that if they were going to cuddle, they were going to be as comfortable as possible. 

Lying down beside the other boy, Blaine arranges the blanket between their bodies, before resting his head on the pillow. Sam shuffles closer to Blaine, throwing his arm around the smaller boy’s waist, pulling him closer to Sam’s body. Blaine’s heart skips, as his body is practically being cradled in Sam’s arms. Not quite sure what to do with his hands, he places one under the pillow and the other on Sam’s chest. Sam hums in response, letting out a sigh as his breathing begins to even out. Moments later, he’s asleep.

Blaine stares as Sam’s sleeping face, tracing the boys features with his eyes. As the moments pass, Blaine’s eyes begin to feel heavy, and in a few seconds, he’s asleep too.

-

Blaine wakes to the feeling of fingers carding through his hair. Letting out a small moan of gratitude, he shifts closer to the source of heat. Before he could drift back asleep, a voice snaps him awake. “So, you like having your hair played with?”

Eyes snapping open, Blaine notices his current position. Wrapped up in Sam’s arms. During their nap, they had moved closer to one another, leaving practically no space between them. Blaine must have turned towards Sam’s body, for his head was resting in the crook of Sam’s neck. And their legs were tangled together. Noticing the intimacy of their embrace, Blaine feels his cheeks flame. 

Blaine pretends he needs to stretch, using it as an excuse to extract himself from Sam’s arms. Instantly he misses the feeling of them around him, which causes his face to heat again. Shoving those feelings aside, he runs a hand over his face, and up into his hair.

He freezes when he feels his curly hair against his fingers and looks over at Sam. Sam is watching him with an inquisitive expression, as if waiting to see what he’ll do or say next. Coughing awkwardly, Blaine rubs his hand against the back of his neck. “I, uh—I guess my hair gel must’ve rubbed off on the pillow while I was sleeping.” 

Sam nods in confirmation, his eyes shifting back towards Blaine’s hair. Feeling self conscious, Blaine makes to get off the bed. Before he could, however, Sam grabs his wrist. “Do you think we could cuddle a little longer?” Sam asks, looking oddly nervous.

Blaine’s eyes soften and he nods, before shuffling himself back to Sam’s side. Sam pulls him in, positioning them so that Blaine is nestled back in Sam’s arms. Unlike before, they don’t lay back down, but instead lean against Blaine’s headboard.  
A few moments pass until Blaine feels Sam’s fingers stroking through his hair again, before hesitating.

“Is it okay if I play with your hair?” Sam asks from above him, “I know you’re really sensitive about your hair. I’ll stop if you want me to.”

Blaine feels a warmth spread through his chest at Sam’s words. “No,” he murmurs, “you can do it.”

Blaine settles back against Sam’s chest, closing his eyes as Sam works his fingers through his curls. Blaine could not remember the last time someone had played with his hair. He always had his hair in gel, so the opportunity never really presented itself; he was also self-conscious about it, so very few people ever saw him without product. Even when him and Kurt were dating, except for that one time at prom, Blaine never wore his natural hair around him. 

Did it say something about Blaine’s feelings for Sam if he’s allowing him to do something that he wasn’t even comfortable doing with Kurt? Blaine didn’t want to think about it. He was comfortable around Sam; Sam made him feel safe and he wasn’t about to look too deep into it. Besides, the feeling of Sam’s fingers running across his scalp, his nails catching on his curls, was amazing.

The two of them laid next to one another quietly, simply enjoying the comfortable silence. As Sam’s fingers continued to make there way across Blaine’s head, Blaine sank further into Sam’s shoulder, feeling himself becoming tired again, despite the nap he had just taken.

“I don’t know why you don’t wear your hair like this more often, Blaine.” Sam said softly, breaking the silence. 

Blaine felt his face flush and he didn’t look at Sam when he responded.

“I’m embarrassed by it, I guess.” Blaine confesses. “It’s just so curly and difficult to manage. It’s always just been easier to wear product.”

Sam hums in reply, his fingers wrapped around a curl that rested right under Blaine’s ear. His thumb grazes Blaine’s neck and Blaine refrains from whimpering at the contact. 

“I get it,” Sam responds. “If I’m being honest though, I love it. It’s so soft and fluffy, dude.” 

Blaine lets out a chuckle, “thanks.”

“No, really Blaine. Your hair is so soft.” Sam insists, his hands increasing the speed of their petting as if to make his point. “And you honestly look really hot with curly hair. Not that you don’t look good with the gel, but the curls are great, man.”

Blaine freezes at Sam’s words, the smile slipping off his face. Blaine was grateful that his chest wasn’t facing Sam, for if it was, Sam would be able to feel Blaine’s erratic heart beat. Although, if Blaine was being honest, he wouldn’t be surprised if Sam could hear it, for that was how loudly it was beating. 

Blaine coughs, his mind spinning at Sam’s words. _Sam thinks he looks hot?_

“T-thanks, Sam.” Blaine replies meekly.

“No problem, B. Just speaking the truth.” Sam says happily, oblivious to the inner turmoil his friend was facing because of his words. “I think you should wear it like this at school. I mean, you can obviously wear a little product to keep your hair in place, but you could turn some heads.

“In a good way, I mean.” Sam clarifies.

-

As Blaine drifts off to sleep that night, he falls asleep with a smile on his face, the feeling of Sam’s fingers running through his hair in his mind.

-

It was a mistake.

It was a mistake.

_It was a mistake._

Blaine repeats these words over and over again in his mind as he walks through the halls of school that Monday morning. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him as he made his way over to his locker. He keeps his eyes planted firmly on the ground, but he knows that they are watching him. Staring at him. Judging him. Mocking him.

He regretted his decision the moment he left his house, but it is too late to go back now. Arriving at his locker, he makes sure to avoid everyone’s eyes, refusing to even look at the mirror hanging in his locker. If he had looked at his mirror, he would’ve seen Sam standing behind him, a look of awe on his face. 

_“Blaine.”_

Said boy freezes at the sound of his best friend’s voice. Taking a few deep breaths, he closes his locker door, mentally preparing himself, before turning to face Sam. 

“Hey, Sam.” He says, wincing at the look on the other boy’s face.

“You,” Sam says, scrambling to find his words and coming up short. _“Dude.”_

“Yeah, I know, it looks—“

_”Amazing.”_

Blaine blinks. 

“What?”

“I absolutely love it, B!” Sam exclaims, reaching his hand up and running his fingers through the messy curls. Blaine lets out a squeak at the contact, his stomach flipping at Sam’s words and the feeling of his fingers running through his hair. 

Oblivious to Blaine’s growing blush, Sam twirls his index finger around a curl before letting his hand fall to the shorter boy’s shoulder. Despite the material of his cardigan, Blaine could feel Sam’s palm burning into his skin, causing him to redden further. If it were anyone else besides Sam, Blaine was sure they would’ve asked if he was okay, with how red he was. 

“Honestly Blaine, it looks great.” Sam assures him, snapping Blaine out of his thoughts. “What made you decide to do it?”

Blaine shrugs, fiddling with the strap of his crossbody bag which rest across his chest. 

“Well, I was right about one thing.” Sam grins, looking around the hallway. “You’re definitely turning heads.”

Blaine quickly averts his eyes from Sam, looking down at the ground in shame. “This was a mistake.” 

Sam looks at Blaine’s stiff posture and hunched shoulders confusingly. “What? Why? Everyone’s loving your hair man, see?”

Blaine lifts his head hesitantly, meeting Sam’s sincere expression before looking around the hallway. His previous assumptions had been correct, everyone was staring at him; except, not in the way he had thought. The looks he was receiving were ones of curiosity and appreciation.

Blaine blurts out, “they don’t hate it.”

Sam’s eyebrows furrow at Blaine’s words. “Why would they? I told you your hair looks amazing, B.”

Blaine clutches his bag strap tighter and meets Sam’s eyes. “I know you’ve said that, but the truth is, I’ve been regretting not putting product in my hair from the moment I left my house this morning.”

“You shouldn’t have done it then, B. It doesn’t matter what I think, your comfort matters the most.”

Without thinking, Blaine takes a step forward and wraps his arms around Sam’s shoulders, burying his head in the crook of Sam’s neck. “Thank you, Sam.” He clutches at the material of Sam’s shirt, overwhelmed by the sincerity of Sam’s words. He honestly didn’t know what he did to deserve someone as wonderful and kind as Sam in his life. 

He feels Sam’s arms reach up and wrap around his torso, holding him back just as tightly. Neither boy caring about the fact that they were in a crowded hallway, too wrapped up in their embrace. Eventually, they separate; but before doing so, Blaine lifts his head and places a quick peck on Sam’s cheek. Unhooking his hands from Sam’s neck, Blaine steps out of the taller boy’s arms and grins.

“Seriously, thanks.” 

Sam simply nods in response.

“Well, I better head off to class. I’ll see you at lunch.”

Squeezing Sam’s arm in farewell, he readjusts the strap of his bag and makes his way down the hall to homeroom, the looks from his fellow classmates gone from his mind. 

Sam watches Blaine walk away, his cheek tingling from the feeling of Blaine’s lips. Raising his hand, he traces along the spot Blaine had kissed moments before, a faint grin appearing on his face as he does.


End file.
